


Your lips make my heart flip

by moon_beansontoast



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_beansontoast/pseuds/moon_beansontoast
Summary: Lately, Eunwoo’s mind has been preoccupied with one thing and one thing only — Bin’s lips.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Your lips make my heart flip

Lately, Eunwoo’s mind has been preoccupied with one thing and one thing only — Bin’s lips. They’re thin, pink and so undeniably attractive that Eunwoo is physically unable to tear his gaze away from them whenever Bin is around.

It’s a serious problem indeed.

“Hello? Earth to Eunwoo?” He feels a nudge in his side, abruptly pulling him out of his daydream.

Calmly, Eunwoo turns his gaze towards Jinwoo who’s looking at him expectantly, along with the rest of the members. Oops. He puts a thoughtful hand under his chin, trying to appear as though he had been deep in thought instead of spaced out while staring unblinkingly at Bin’s moving lips while imagining not so appropriate... things...

“What do you think, Eunwoo?” Jinwoo asks. “It’s three against two at the moment so your vote is the deciding one.”

Eunwoo clears his throat pointedly and straightens up in his seat, keeping his face completely neutral although he feels like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Don’t ever say that he can’t put on an act.

“I think that whatever we choose to do, we need to be refreshing in some way since that is our brand and it is what we are mainly known for —”

“But we always do a refreshing concept! Don’t you guys find it so boring?” Bin asks earnestly, though slightly frustrated. “I really think that we should go out of our comfort zone for our next comeback. Like a dark, sexy concept! Trying something new is refreshing in itself, am I right?”

Minhyuk nods supportively beside him while Sanha and Myungjun look unconvinced. Bin huffs, his lips turning pouty like it always does when he doesn’t get his way.

Eunwoo has to force himself to focus on Bin’s eyes while replying, “I see where you’re coming from and I do agree that doing a new concept is refreshing which was what I was going to say before you interrupted me...”

“Oh.” Bin’s lips form an ‘o’ shape which causes a number of vivid thoughts to cross Eunwoo’s mind. Thoughts that he definitely should not be thinking of during a serious team meeting.

Eunwoo swallows the lump in his throat and shifts his gaze to Jinwoo instead, saying confidently, “I vote for a new concept. I think Arohas would enjoy seeing a fresh side of us. Something cooler and more mature would be interesting.”

“It’s a tie, then.” Jinwoo nods diplomatically. “Fine. Let’s take the weekend to think it over again. If we still can’t come to a consensus by Monday, then we’ll bring it up to management. Sounds fair?”

They all nod in agreement, Bin with hopeful eyes and a tiny smile on his lips because he knows that he has management wrapped around his finger so it’s pretty much a win for him.

—

Eunwoo doesn’t know when or how it even started. Seriously, he has no idea at what point his mind seemed to decide that it was obsessed with Bin’s lips. He has never had an oral fixation on anyone before.

It just came out of nowhere and it will be the death of him — quite literally!

He’s working out at the gym with none other than Bin, of course. Who even needs a trainer when you have Bin, right? They had tried to drag Myungjun along but the slippery hyung managed to escape by locking himself in his room, leaving Eunwoo all alone with a sweaty and flushed Bin.

Briefly, Eunwoo wonders if his imagination would be as overactive and wild if Myungjun had decided to join them. Probably... Since Bin has somehow managed to turn Eunwoo into a teenager with raging hormones. It’s kind of embarrassing. He’s 23, not 13 for crying out loud!

It’s probably a bad idea for Eunwoo to be bench pressing weights while Bin is hovering over him with such attentive eyes, murmuring things like “Good, keep going.” and “More, Eunwoo-yah.” in that soft, nasally voice of his that is meant to be encouraging but is actually very distracting and quite frankly hazardous to Eunwoo’s health.

Thankfully, Eunwoo has enough sense to put a stop to things before he somehow manages to crush himself beneath the barbell and weights. He wouldn’t put it past himself at this point.

“Alright, I’m done. That’s enough.” Eunwoo grunts, face pinched with exhaustion and strain. He’s more than relieved when Bin dutifully helps him to lift the barbell back onto the stand securely.

“Wow, you’ve improved a lot!” Bin grins proudly, a towel in his outstretched hand which Eunwoo uses to wipe the sweat from his face and temple. “You did much better than Sanha anyway... That kid only bench pressed like half of what you did last time we worked out together.”

Eunwoo bristles slightly, not appreciating being compared to anyone else even if it is a compliment. He pulls the towel away from his face, about to speak out but the words get stuck in his throat because Bin chooses that exact moment to drink from his water bottle, pink lips wrapped around the opening and throat working hard to swallow.

Eunwoo’s mind goes fuzzy and nearly short circuits when Bin pulls the water bottle away, lips wet and shiny, using the back of his hand to wipe away the trail of water sliding down his jawline.

It’s too much.

Positioning the towel strategically over his lap, Eunwoo stands awkwardly, unable to look his friend in the eyes. “I’m just going to take a shower...”

A cold shower.

A very, very cold shower.

He quickly makes his way to the bathroom, feeling Bin’s confused stare on his back as he walks away. What is happening to him?

Correction: What is Bin doing to him?

—

It doesn’t get any better.

In fact, it only gets much, much worse. It’s not that Eunwoo wants to be fixated on Bin’s lips. Honestly, he has no choice in the matter. It’s not his fault that he’s attracted to Bin’s lips for some unexplainable reason.

They’re having dinner at the bbq restaurant three blocks away from their agency after a long night of practice, squeezed together in a booth at the back of the place just like old times.

“How is it? It’s good, right?” Minhyuk asks. “It’s all about the spring onion. It makes all the difference, doesn’t it?”

“Mhm!” Bin nods happily in agreement, his mouth full of food that Minhyuk fed him, his cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk. “I never realised that spring onion could make such a difference to the taste! It’s really good...”

Minhyuk winces when Bin talks with his mouth full but Eunwoo just can’t seem to look away. Maybe there’s something wrong with him. Since when did he find a mouth full of food so damn attractive?

“Meat is ready!” Myungjun yells right into his ear, harshly snapping him back to reality. Remind him never to sit next to this noisy hyung again for the sake of his eardrums. Myungjun blinks owlishly at him. “What are you glaring at me for? Quickly take the meat off the grill before it overcooks!”

Eunwoo picks up his chopsticks and does as he’s told but not without some complaining, “I’m slowly losing my hearing the more I’m around you, hyung...”

“Yah!” Myungjun protests, elbowing Eunwoo in the side. “That’s no way to talk to your beloved hyung, especially since I spent my precious time grilling all this meat for you guys! Is it too much to ask for a little bit of appreciation around here?”

“Fine, fine.” Eunwoo huffs, picking up a fresh piece of lettuce to make a nice wrap for Myungjun in the hopes that it will get him to stop nagging. He even adds a bit of kimchi to make it extra good and lifts it up to Myungjun’s face. “Open up, hyung!”

Myungjun approaches the lettuce wrap with way too much enthusiasm and a lot of tongue action. Eunwoo is slightly traumatised as he quickly pulls his fingers away before Myungjun can try to bite them.

“Hyung, gross...” He whines, face scrunching up in disgust. He’s wiping his fingers with a napkin when he notices Bin staring at him from across the table with hopeful eyes. It doesn’t take a mind reader to guess what he wants. He knows Bin like the back of his hand, especially when it involves food.

Eunwoo tries to look put out at having to make yet another lettuce wrap but he isn’t sure if he’s doing such a good job at keeping his smile at bay since, you know, it’s for Bin!

“Here.” Eunwoo holds the completed wrap halfway across the table, waiting for Bin to take it but apparently Bin can’t seem to take a hint because he leans forward, lips parted and waiting expectantly.

For a moment, Eunwoo stares at those pink lips in a stupor. Wait — What is he supposed to be doing again? His mind is suddenly empty...

Then, Bin grabs his wrist and tugs him forward just enough to get the lettuce wrap into his mouth. It’s like time stops and butterflies explode in his tummy and Eunwoo’s heart is pounding so loudly in his chest that it drowns out all of the other sounds in the restaurant.

Soft, pillowy lips brush the tips of his fingers just briefly before pulling away completely. Eunwoo can practically feel the heat on his cheeks and it’s an effort to keep his facial expression blank. Well, he tries his best anyway...

“Thank you, Eunwoo-yah.” Bin chirps, smiling in a way that makes Eunwoo’s palms start to sweat. It’s the playful sparkle in his eyes, the all too innocent curve of his lips and the way his sneakers keep brushing against Eunwoo’s under the table way too many times to be accidental.

It only means one thing.

Bin knows.

—

Or maybe Bin doesn’t know?

Eunwoo has been walking around on eggshells for a week, feeling like he’s about to throw up whenever Bin’s in the same room as him but it’s as though nothing happened. Bin hasn’t even said or done anything! Is he really that oblivious?

“Oh my God, I’m so confused...” Eunwoo grumbles to himself, hugging a pillow to his chest for comfort.

“About what?” Bin asks, appearing out of nowhere and plopping down onto the couch beside him, his clothes rumpled and hair sticking up in all directions.

Eunwoo stares at him in surprise. “Have you been here this whole time?” When he came back a while ago after a half day of filming, the dorm had been so quiet that he assumed nobody was around. He had even sung ballads very loudly while showering in the bathroom just across Bin’s room!

“Yeah, I just woke up.” Bin yawns sleepily, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Are you serious? It’s almost 8pm!” Eunwoo gapes. He is simultaneously impressed and horrified at the amount of time Bin spends sleeping everyday. It’s kind of mind blowing.

Bin just shrugs, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels lazily. “Is there anything good to watch? Wait, today is Wednesday right? There’s True Beauty tonight.”

“I don’t want to watch that.” Eunwoo scoffs.

“Why not?”

Eunwoo shoots him a pointed look and retorts, “Do you watch The Mermaid Prince?” The way that Bin cringes and scrunches up his face in disgust is answer enough.

“How about you find something good to watch and I’ll go find some food? I’m starving.” Bin hands the remote to Eunwoo and proceeds to raid the fridge for any leftovers.

They end up watching Sweet Home on Netflix and it’s much scarier than Eunwoo expects it to be, not that he’ll admit it out loud. Halfway through the first episode, he finds himself so close to Bin that they are practically shoulder to shoulder. When did that even happen? But Bin doesn’t seem to mind how close they’re sitting and Eunwoo’s happy where he is so he doesn’t move.

It’s a nice, chill night until halfway through the second episode when Bin has a sudden craving for something sweet and steals Sanha’s strawberry ice cream from the freezer.

Everything goes downhill from there.

Eunwoo finds it close to impossible to focus on the show when Bin is sitting right beside him, licking his ice cream enthusiastically. The constant darting of Bin’s pink tongue and the soft slurping sounds has Eunwoo’s imagination going absolutely wild.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“... Huh?” Eunwoo blinks out of his daze, trying to focus on Bin’s confused gaze which is directed at him. “Oh! It’s just — you have some ice cream on the corner of your mouth.”

“Here?” Bin asks, his tongue darting out to lick the left corner of his lips. Eunwoo shakes his head and clenches his fists, fighting the urge to wipe it off Bin himself.

“Other side.” Eunwoo says through gritted teeth.

Bin uses his thumb to swipe the right corner of his lips and then proceeds to lick it clean. That’s it! Bin is clearly going to be the end of Eunwoo and what a sweet, sweet ending it will be.

“Did I get it all?” Bin swipes his thumb across his bottom lip slow and deliberately, gazing at Eunwoo from beneath his lashes. There’s a knowing look in his eyes and a playful smirk on his face that spells trouble. The alarm bells in Eunwoo’s head go off in warning.

“What are you up to, Binnie?” Eunwoo asks warily. When Bin shrugs, Eunwoo shakes his head, “Don’t play dumb. You know, don’t you? You already know and now you’re just messing with me...”

“I’m not!” Bin insists. “I’m just testing a hypothesis, that’s all.” There’s a moment of silence as Eunwoo tries to process what Bin said, his mind running a mile a minute trying to make sense of everything. “Don’t look so worried, Eunwoo-yah. I’ll share my findings with you after more research, okay?”

Eunwoo blinks slowly, “What kind of research?” He asks cautiously.

“Oh, you’ll see...” Bin smirks. There’s a promise in his eyes which doesn’t bode well for Eunwoo. Bin can be somewhat unpredictable at times and there’s simply no telling if he’s planning something good or bad.

—

Turns out, it’s bad! It’s very bad for Eunwoo’s heart which has been working overtime lately, trying it’s very best to keep him alive while Bin conducts his so called ‘research’.

“What kind of research is this?” Eunwoo cries, his gaze fixed helplessly on Bin who’s sprawled out on Eunwoo’s bed, sucking on a lollipop and being a complete tease. “You’re just finding ways to torture me.”

For the past ten minutes, Eunwoo’s been reading the same line on his script over and over again, his mind unable to focus on anything since Bin invited himself into Eunwoo’s room some time after dinner. Here Eunwoo is sitting at his desk, trying his best to prepare for filming the next morning and there Bin is stealing all of his attention and being a distraction.

Bin rolls over onto his tummy and props himself up onto his elbows, sliding the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop and resting it against his pink lips, shiny with spit, “But it’s not torture if you like it...”

Eunwoo rolls his eyes, “What makes you think that I like it?”

Bin shrugs, his gaze trailing down to Eunwoo’s lap. “I think it’s pretty obvious.” Bin says pointedly, his lips twitching in amusement as Eunwoo becomes flustered and attempts to cover his lap with his script. He fails miserably.

“Can you please stop? I’m trying to focus here.” Eunwoo grumbles, his tone coming out slightly defensive to cover up his embarrassment. He clears his throat and turns back to his desk, determined to ignore Bin. “Go hang out in Minhyuk’s room if you’re so bored...”

“I’m not bored at all.” Bin drawls. There’s the sound of movement and shifting from behind and then Bin comes up behind Eunwoo, placing an arm around the back of Eunwoo’s chair and leaning in close to get a look at the script. “Do you need any help with rehearsing? I can play Jugyeong’s part.”

Bin is hovering so close that Eunwoo can smell the cola-flavoured lollipop on his breath. He clenches his jaw, taking shallow breaths and tries to remain calm though he knows it’s a losing battle. It feels like his patience and self-control is being tested and Eunwoo doesn’t know how much more he can take before he snaps like a rubber band.

“Hmm? Do you want me to?” Bin asks again, tilting his head to the side while he waits for Eunwoo to respond, tapping the lollipop against his lips. It’s as if he’s baiting Eunwoo, daring him to do something and it’s working like a charm.

Eunwoo stands so abruptly that Bin startles, stumbling back a step and knocking his hip against the desk. The lollipop lands on the discarded script and his chair rolls back a few feet but Eunwoo ignores it in favour of crowding up into Bin’s personal space, trapping him against the edge of the desk.

“Are you having fun teasing me?” Eunwoo asks, staring down into Bin’s stunned face. How quickly the tables have turned. “Do you enjoy seeing me lose my mind over you? Making me want you? You don’t even have to try, you know?” Eunwoo bends his neck, whispering into Bin’s ear. “I want you all the time.”

Bin is completely silent and wide-eyed, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Eunwoo can’t believe he just confessed but it’s out there now and there’s no point trying to deny his feelings any longer. Bin swallows with a click and Eunwoo decides that the rational thing to do is to put some distance between them.

He pulls away slowly but apparently Bin has other ideas as he clings onto the hem of Eunwoo’s shirt and tugs on it, “Yah! Where are you going?”

For just a moment, Eunwoo savours the feeling of having the upper hand for once and then he allows Bin to pull him back.

“You can’t just say things like that and then leave — ”

Eunwoo cuts him off swiftly, sliding a hand to the back of Bin’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s his first time kissing Bin — first time kissing a boy actually — and he should probably be more gentle but he doesn’t want to be. Besides, Bin can handle it.

A part of Eunwoo still can’t believe that he’s finally kissing Bin after the amount of time he spent simply daydreaming over those alluring lips. It’s even better than he imagined it to be. If he wakes up suddenly and this is all just an elaborate wet dream, he is going to be so disappointed.

When they finally pull apart, Bin raises shaky fingers to touch his lips, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. It’s adorable how shy he’s acting after all the teasing he put Eunwoo through, both knowingly and unknowingly. The only thing Eunwoo wants to do is to kiss him some more.

But there is still one thing he’s curious about.

“So, have I proved your hypothesis?” Eunwoo asks softly, feeling like he’s floating on cloud nine.

“Yeah, for the most part...” Bin says coyly, his fingers idly playing with the hem of Eunwoo’s shirt. “But just to be really sure, I think that we should do more research. Maybe on the bed this time? What do you think?”

“Oh, what do I think?” Eunwoo scrunches up his face, pretending to think about it even though they both know the answer is pretty damn obvious. He takes Bin’s hand and tugs him towards the bed, “Yeah, we should. Just to be sure...”

Bin giggles as he follows but stops quickly the moment Eunwoo pins him down onto the mattress, brushing his fringe aside gently before pressing their lips together in a way that he will never get enough of.

—

Later that night, Eunwoo’s slowly dosing off when he feels Bin roll around in bed, turning to face him in the dark. Eunwoo keeps his eyes closed, feeling too tired to open them.

“Who knew our straight-laced, Mr Perfect Cha Eunwoo would have an oral fixation?” Bin whispers in wonder. “What other secrets are you hiding?”

Eunwoo shifts closer and buries his nose into the side of Bin’s neck, wrapping an arm around his middle. “Oh, you’ll see...” He mumbles sleepily, a lazy smile stretching across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
